


Four times YES

by Cloakseeker



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M, Family, Valentine's Day Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6005062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent Series. This is a little gift from me to all of you who enjoy FourTris fluff. Consider it my Valentine's Day gift to you, because today you are all my Valentine. xoxo</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: As promised here is my little gift for you. Whether you have a Valentine today or not enjoy today to the fullest. Love you all, my wonderful readers.

Tris’ POV

Age 16

“Hey, Tris,” Tobias calls after me. I turn around and see him running toward me in the school hallway. I smile at him and he gives me one of his most charming smiles.

“Hey,” I reply. “How can I help you?” I ask as he tries to catch his breath. I’ve been tutoring him in Spanish since he got a few bad grades. I’m fluent and I promised coach Amar to help him.

“I was wondering if you are free on Friday,” he says, his smile still wide but he seems nervous.

“Sure. Do you have a test on Monday?” I ask and he frowns a little.

“Uh, no. I was wondering if you would go out with me,” he says. Did I hear right? Did he just ask me out? No, I must have misunderstood him.

“Out?” I ask like a moron.

“Yeah,” he simply says.

“Where?” I ask. I’m not entirely sure what he is asking. And I don’t want to say “date” and be wrong. I could never live that down. Not to mention that it sounds completely ridiculous. Why would the hottest guy in school ask a nerd like me out, when he can have the captain of the cheerleader squad?

“I was thinking dinner, but I also have a surprise for you,” he says grinning. This still seems so strange to me. I know we are kind of friends, but he never insinuated anything other than that. But then I remember what Friday is.

“Isn’t Valentine’s on Friday? Don’t you want to go out on a date?” I ask him before I can keep my stupid mouth shut. He scowls, but then his smile returns.

“I know it’s Valentine’s. That’s why I’m asking,” he says and I must have made a face or something because he explains what he meant. “Tris, would you go out with me?” I’m sure I must have made a fool out of myself because he chuckled at my reaction.

“You want to go out? With me?” I ask again, unsure if I heard correctly.

“Yeah. Unless you don’t want to,” he says serious.

“Uh, no, it’s not that. It’s just,” I stutter.

“Just what?”

“Cute guys never ask me anywhere,” I say and look away.

“Well, I don’t care about other guys,” he says and I look up shyly, “but this guy wants to take the cutest, hottest, smartest and most beautiful girl in school out on a date. So, what are you saying?” he asks, his smile wide and his look confident. The way he stares at me makes me nervous and my heart starts pounding so hard that I’m certain he can see it press against my chest. I finally nod and he tells me he would pick me up by six p.m. on Friday.

On Friday mom insisted to make me look prettier. She and I went to look for a nice looking dress and decided to braid my hair in a stylish yet not too sophisticated fashion. She helped me apply make-up and by the time she was done the door bell was ringing.

As I make my way downstairs I see dad opening the door and talking to a very handsome looking Tobias. He hasn’t seen me yet and I stop for a moment to admire him. He doesn’t look like dressed for a fancy restaurant and I wonder momentarily where he will be taking me. I’m glad that I haven’t picked out anything too sophisticated either, but a knee-length knitted dark gray dress, which I paired with my black leather boots and jacket. I decided to use the clutch my best friend Christina made me buy last summer and step downstairs to greet him. The moment he sees me his smile widens and after my dad made some dumb comment about having me back home by eleven and mom taking about a million pictures which made me blush so badly that I don’t think I’ll ever lose the color, we leave my house and get in his truck.

We make small talk in the car, mainly talking about school and other boring topics, until I notice we left the city. Where is he taking me? When I ask he just gives me a charming smile and says that it is a surprise.

It takes us another half hour until I realize where he took me. There is this hill nearby where hobby astronomers usually come to observe the night sky. I came here often, but lately I had no time. I love watching the sky and I swear if I could I would become an astronaut.

“What are we doing here?” I ask as I get out of the car.

“We’re having a picnic and later watch the Aphrodite Comet pass by,” he tells me. What?

“How do you even know of it?” I ask incredulous. He never mentioned that he liked astronomy.

“I have my sources,” he says smirking. “And, I’ve got this,” he says and goes to the back of his truck where he retrieves a crate. He opens it and my mouth hangs open. “I was told this is the best for amateur astronomers,” he says as I inspect his telescope.

“Is that a Celestron SkyProdigy 130?” I ask as I look at it more closely.

“Yeah. The guy in the store told me it’s the best they have, but I figured you could confirm it,” he says with a smirk. I look at him in awe.

“It’s one of the best for hobby astronomers,” I tell him.

I help him set it up and then we spread a blanket on the hood and climb on top where we have our dinner date. It’s quite nice and unique and frankly I’m having the time of my life. I always enjoy talking to him. He is smart, funny, but also kind and warm. Speaking of warm, I now wish I had an extra jacket with me.

“Cold?” he asks as he puts the plastic plates away.

“A bit,” I answer and hold myself tightly in an effort to warm up.

“Come here,” he says and opens his arms. I look at him surprised for a moment but then nod and let him embrace me. We shift so that he half lies on the blanket covered windshield and I’m sitting between his spread legs, my back pressed against his chest and another blanket covering us up. I feel warm, but I’d bet my money it’s because of him being so close to me.

We remain quiet for a long while. We still have another half hour until the comet becomes visible. You can spot it with the telescope already, but when it’s closer it’ll look better. But I can’t complain. I’m in the arms of the guy I like and he seems to be okay with it.

“Tris?”

“Yeah?”

“We’re friends, right?” he asks.

“Uh, yeah,” I say. We are.

“Would it be okay with you if we stopped being just friends?” he asks and I sit up, my brows furrowed and a scowl on my face. Does he want to terminate our friendship? Why would he bring me out here and be so sweet only to break my heart? “It’s not what you think,” he quickly adds, seeing how upset I am.

“Then what is this?” I ask a little hurt and angry.

“I meant, would it be okay if we stopped being just friends and instead be boyfriend-girlfriend?” he asks and I can see the glint of hope in his eyes. Wait, what? Did I hear correctly? Boyfriend? Girlfriend? He wants me to be his girlfriend?

“You want me to be your girlfriend?” I ask looking at him intently.

“Yes, very much actually. I like you a lot and I tried to bring up the courage to ask you this for a while. I’ve never felt closer to anyone and I would love to be with you. I mean, not like that, well that too,” he starts to stutter nervously and I chuckle.

“Yes,” I say.

“Yes?” he asks unsure if he heard right.

“Yes,” I repeat and before I know it he cups my face in his hands and gently presses his lips to mine.


	2. The Second Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you didn't think that was all. :)

Tobias POV  
Age 24  
I’m so nervous. I think I’m going to faint. I can’t breathe. Where’s a freaking oxygen tank when you need one?  
“Relax, son,” dad says to me with a smile on his face.  
“I can’t. I’m too nervous,” I reply and start pacing.  
“Shouldn’t the bride be a nervous wreck today?” Zeke asks jokingly.  
“Shut up,” I growl.  
“She probably is, but I’m sure between her maid of honor and the bridesmaids she’ll do just fine,” dad says to my best man.  
“Yeah, why can’t you be more supportive?” I ask a little loud and just then the door opens.  
“Oh, my baby, you look so handsome,” mom says as she walks over to hug me.  
“Evelyn, loosen your grip on the boy,” dad says chuckling.  
“Oh, shush, Marcus. My baby is getting married today. I’m so proud of you, honey,” mom says.  
“Thanks, mom.” She releases me and I resume my pacing. “Where you nervous when you got married?” I ask everyone. Zeke and Shauna got married two years ago.  
“Yes,” they say in unison.  
“So, I’m not crazy for freaking out?” I ask.  
“Yes,” Zeke says jokingly, but I remember how freaked out he was.  
“No,” dad says.  
“Stop worrying him, Ezekiel,” mom scolds my best friend.  
“It’ll be fine, son. You and Tris are in love and there’s nothing you should worry about. Enjoy today. You have a lifetime of worrying ahead of you,” dad says and pats my back.  
“Really?” I ask and he nods grinning.  
I’m waiting at the end of the aisle for my beautiful bride to step outside and walk toward me. I am still nervous, but now I’m overwhelmed with happiness. In just a few minutes Tris will stand right next to me and the priest will marry us and by tonight we will be husband and wife and nothing will ever separate us.  
The bridal march starts and I see as the bridesmaids and the maid of honor step outside and then there she is: my gorgeous Tris, the love of my life. She smiles brightly and I can see the tears gathered in her eyes. The arm she has around Andrew’s seems to be a lifesaver because she looks just as nervous as I am. As she steps closer I see that her knuckles turned white from gripping her father’s arm too tightly. I smile at her and then Andrew kisses her forehead and lays her right hand in mine. I kiss her small hand and lay over my heart and I hear a round of “aw” from our friends and families, but all I can see right now is this beautiful creature.  
The priest starts talking and I glance at Tris every now and then. I watch as her chest rises and falls, more rapid than usual. She is nervous just like me. Then the priest addresses us directly.  
“Do you, Tobias Eaton, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for as long as you both shall live?” asks the priest. I look at my bride and smile.  
“I do,” I answer without hesitation.  
“Do you, Beatrice Prior, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, for as long as you both shall live?” he asks Tris, who started crying.  
“Yes, I do,” she says happily and chocked up.  
“By the power vested in me I now declare you husband and wife,” the priest says and I don’t even wait for him to tell me to kiss my bride. I wrap my left arm around her small frame and cup her face with my right hand and press my lips gently but firmly over hers, making sure not to deepen it in front of everyone, but pouring every ounce of love I feel for her into it. I hear our guests cheer and applaud and when we finally part everyone chants our names.  
“I love you, Tobias.”  
“I love you, Tris. Thank you for marrying me,” I say and feel a tear run down my face. Tris reaches out her hand to wipe it away.  
“Thank you for asking,” she says and pecks my lips one more time before we turn to face our families and friends.


	3. The Third Time

Tris’ POV

Age 26

Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! I can’t take this anymore. I know I said I would wait for Tobias to return from his business trip, but this waiting is killing me.

“Mommy,” my daughter Savanah calls out for me.

“Yes, baby,” I ask and pick her up. My two-year old daughter looks so much like her daddy, with her soft brown curls and her deep blue eyes. 

“Wanna Cheerios,” she says pouting. Damn, Tobias. This is all his fault; he gave her Cheerios and now she keeps asking for them.

“We don’t have Cheerios,” I tell her but I already know she’ll start crying.

“But I wanna,” she says and kicks a little with her feet. We would have to go to the supermarket and buy some. But maybe that isn’t such a bad idea. I could pick up a test. Or more.

“How’s that, peanut? We get dressed and go to the supermarket. Mommy needs to buy a few things and we can also get you some Cheerios. Sound good?” I ask her and her face lightens up.

“Yippy,” she cheers.

I go upstairs to change her into a nice dress and hurry to put something on myself. Within twenty minutes we’re already on road to the nearest supermarket. While in the car Tobias called, but I couldn’t answer him, but once Savanah is in the shopping cart and we’re inside the store I call him back.

“Hey, babe,” I hear him say happy.

“Hey, honey. Sorry, I was driving earlier.”

“It’s okay. How are my girls doing?” he asks and I hear shuffling.

“We’re at the supermarket. Savanah wanted some Cheerios, thanks by the way,” I say sarcastically and hear him chuckle. 

“What can I say? Like father like daughter,” he says and laughs.

“Well, anyway. I still had to buy some stuff and decided to just grab her and get it over with. When are you coming home? We miss you,” I say and look at my little girl who smiles up at me.

“Sooner than you think,” he says ambiguously. 

“Really? That’s so great. Call me when you know for sure. I want to cook something special for you,” I tell him but keep it to myself that we might be having another bundle of joy. I want to make sure first.

“Wanna daddy,” says Savanah excited.

“Hang on, baby. Tobias, Savanah wants to say hi,” I say and smile at my girl’s antics.

“Put her on,” I hear him say excited. He loves her so much. I don’t think my children could have had a better father than him.

“Here, talk to daddy,” I say and hold the phone near her ear so that she can hear.

“Hi, daddy.”

“Hi, peanut. Are you a good girl for mommy?” I hear him ask her.

“Me very good. Daddy, I miss you,” she says and pouts.

“Ow, I miss you too, sweetheart, but we’ll see each other soon. I promise. And guess what?”

“What?”

“Daddy got you something,” he says to her and she squeals in excitement.

“Wow, that was loud. I think the whole store heard her,” I say chuckling.

“Yeah. Well, I let you to it then. I love you,” he says.

“I love you, too.”

“Love you, daddy,” Savanah shouts and I laugh.

“I love you, peanut,” I hear Tobias yell into his phone. I finally hang up and walk pointedly toward every product I need on my list. I leave the Cheerios for last because once they are in Savanah’s reach she’ll want them. I ponder if I should buy pregnancy tests from different brands but end up buying three from the one that gave me the good news last time. I pay for my purchase and then hurry outside to my car. I buckle Savanah into her seat and give her a handful of Cheerios, as promised, and then deposit the grocery bags in the trunk. I drive home as fast as I can, but making sure not to rush either and put us in any danger. I’m too anxious to find out if I’m pregnant again.

I open the garage door with the remote on my keychain and drive inside. I decide to carry Savanah inside first before I come back out and get the bags, but as I enter the house I smell something cooking. 

“Daddy,” Savanah yells excited as a smiling Tobias appears in the doorway. My daughter kicks her little legs signaling that she wants to be sat down and the moment her feet hit the ground she darts toward her father.

“Hey, peanut. I’ve missed you so much,” he says picking her up and peppering her face with kisses.

“So, you’ll be home soon,” I say raising an eyebrow as I walk toward where he stands. He nods sheepishly and opens his free arm to hug me. We kiss briefly and I’m glad that I have him back home.

“Yeah, I wanted to surprise you,” he says and kisses my temple.

“Daddy, daddy, what did you bring me?” Savanah asks excited.

“Oh, it’s a surprise. It’s waiting for you in the living room. Wanna go see?” he asks her just as excited. She bobs her little head and they walk into our living room while I return to the garage to take the grocery bags.

I hurry back inside and hope that Tobias is still busy with Savanah in our living room as I hurry to get the pregnancy tests into the bathroom downstairs. I ponder if I should join my family outside but the curiosity is overwhelming and I decide to take the tests. Thankfully, I need to urinate. I lock the bathroom door and take the three sticks out of their boxes and prepare them. I sit down and wait for the first drops to fall into the bowl and then hold one stick under the stream, followed by the next and then the last. I’m surprised I even urinated that much, since I haven’t had a drink in almost two hours. The thought of water suddenly makes me thirsty and I make a mental note to drink some once I get out. I clean myself up and check the time on my phone. I’ll have to wait for three minutes. That isn’t that long.

One minute later. God damn it. I can’t take this. Why is the clock running so slow? I wonder what Tobias will say when I tell him I’m pregnant? No, hold your horses, Tris. You don’t know yet. But still, what will he say? Will he be happy? Excited? Or will he think we still have our hands full with Savanah and another baby would be a bad idea?

Two minutes. One more minute and I’ll know. A knock on the door startles me. I hear Tobias call for me and I look from the door to the sink where the three sticks lie, patiently waiting for me to pick them up and tell me if my life, no, our lives will change once again.

“Honey, you okay?” Tobias asks and I can hear the concern seeping into his voice.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I answer quickly, not wanting to worry him unnecessarily.

“You sure? You’ve been in there for a while?” he says. Once again I look from the door to the sink and sigh. I decide to let him in. I’m too nervous to keep up the small talk through the closed bathroom door and he knows me well enough to know that something’s up. I open the door tentatively and peek up at him. His brows are furrowed and his eyes look at me anxiously. He hates it when I’m cryptic and I can’t blame him.

“Where’s Savanah?” I ask wanting to make sure our little girl is alright.

“She’s sitting on the floor cuddling the stuffed teddy bear I got her and watching her favorite show. I asked her to stay put to check on you,” he tells me. Savanah is a good girl who always listens to me and her father. I’m sure we can leave her alone for another minute. I pull him inside and close the door. I don’t have to but somehow I feel that by doing so this won’t be too unbearable if the result is negative. I do want another baby. I love Tobias and we talked a few times over the years that we wanted a big family. But to actually wait for some test results telling you if your family will expand or not is nerve wrecking. “What’s going on?” he asks me confused. He looks deep into my eyes and for a moment I get lost in them. My nervousness is replaced by a deep desire and I wrap my arms around him, one around his neck, the other around his torso. I kiss him fiercely and it only takes him a moment to reciprocate. We make out a little and then I pull back when my timer goes off. He looks at me startled by the sound and looks even more confused when I let go of him and go stand in front of the sink. By some miracle he hasn’t seen the sticks yet and I decide to tell him about my suspicions before I check any of the three tests. 

“Honey, I love you,” I start saying and he smiles.

“I love you, too.”

“What would you say if I, uh, if I,” I find myself stuttering.

“If you what?” he asks and he looks at me intently.

“If I’m, uh, pregnant again?” I ask, my voice unusually steady, given my current anxiety level. He blinks a few times, obviously taken aback.

“You’re pregnant?” he asks.

“I don’t know yet. I’m late and lately I’ve been cranky and experienced cravings and it reminded me of the time I was pregnant with Savanah. I took some tests,” I say and look around.

“Tests?” he asks with a chuckle. “How many this time?” he asks amused. I might have done this before.

“Uh, three.”

“Well, that’s good. Better than last time when you took six,” he says chuckling and coming closer to where I stand.

“Actually, seven, but never mind. What do you say?”

“What am I supposed to say?” he asks smiling lovingly at me. “You know I want a big family.”

“But don’t we have our hands kind of full with Savanah?” I ask voicing my concern.

“Honey, Savanah is a good kid and I doubt we couldn’t handle it,” he says but I’m still nervous. “Look,” he says and cups my face in his large palms, “no matter what I love you with all my heart. If we’re having another baby we’ll manage it. And besides, Savanah kept bugging us for a little sister or brother,” he says and laughs lightly. I chuckle at the memory. It’s true. Ever since Zeke and Shauna had their second baby and Will and Christina had the twins our daughter kept asking for another sibling. “Not to mention the grandparents would be ecstatic and if we need them we can always ask them to help us, just like they did right after our little mischief was born,” he says reassuringly. He’s right. I’m worrying for nothing. We both want kids. We both are happy and very much in love. A new baby would be another blessing.

“I’m still scared,” I admit.

“I know, me too. But we’re a team. I love you,” he says before kissing me gently.

“I love you too,” I say and smile. I turn around and pick up all three sticks inspecting each at a time. I remain silent for a moment as tears run down my cheeks. Tobias can’t see them, since my back is turned to him. All three tests show the same result.

“And?” Tobias asks anxiously. I turn around slowly, holding the three sticks up and smile widely as I say “positive”. Tobias’ face splits into a wide grin and picks me up and presses me to his body, almost knocking the air out of me. He starts kissing me fiercely and with so much passion I almost climax from just that. “YES,” he shouts happily and opens the door to the bathroom running outside. I hear him call for our girl and the next moment he comes back into the small bathroom with Savanah in his arms, who looks confused from him to me.

“Mommy?” she asks.

“Sweetie, daddy and I have to tell you something,” I say smiling and take my daughter from her father.

“What?”

“You’re going to be a big sister,” I tell her and the moment the information sinks in she grins. She looks so much like Tobias that I’m sometimes stunned.

“Really?”

“Yes, peanut. You’re going to be a great big sister, won’t you?” Tobias asks and kisses her little cheek.

“Yup,” she says excited.


	4. The Fourth Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was originally a 5K+ one-shot but I decided to split the story into four chapters, each containing a moment in which at least one of the characters said YES to something.  
> I hope you enjoyed this little present.

Tobias POV 

Age 32

It’s a wonderful August day and my family and I enjoy our time having fun in our backyard. We’ll start our vacation two days from now, but since it’s Saturday Tris and I thought the kids would enjoy some family activity. At first I wanted to invite my parents and in-laws, but then reconsidered. Both my job and my wife’s are demanding and we don’t spend nearly as much time with our kids as we want to. So this is why weekends, especially Sundays, are for family activities.

I can’t believe Tris and I have been together for fourteen years already and married for eight. It seems only yesterday that I asked her to be my girlfriend on that particular Valentine’s Day. Looking back, I wish I had had the guts to ask her out sooner, but in the end it worked out pretty well.  
Not only am I married to this gorgeous woman, no, she blessed me with three children: Savanah, who is six years by now, Milo, our second child, who is four years old and another bundle of joy on its way. I have no idea what I did in this or a previous life to deserve a woman like her. She is my everything; she and the kids. There are not enough words in the dictionary to describe her: beautiful, smart, funny, kind, loyal, honest, witty, loving, passionate, strong, tough, gentle and I could go on forever, but more importantly she is mine. She is my lover, my partner, my confidant, my best friend, the mother of my children, my wife.

We are all stuffed from the delicious meal and we decided to just hang out with the kids in the living room. We already took Bella, our chocolate female lab, and Edward, our male tabby, to my in-laws. 

“So, what do you want to play?” Tris asks the kids. Like usual they start talking over the other until Tris raises her hand. She doesn’t say a word and they stop momentarily.

“Babe, how the cracker are you doing that?” I ask with a chuckle, still baffled after all these years at how she manages to discipline the kids without raising her voice, let alone her hand as a method of punishment. I’ve heard all kinds of stories from other parents, some very disturbing.

“Super-mom powers,” she says with a grin. “Now,” she says looking at our kids. “Talk calmly and decide together what we all can play, alright?” she asks and the kids nod. I sit next to her on the couch as I watch my son and daughter debate what game we should play. There aren’t many options, but they always fight about it.

“You’re a great mom,” I say kissing her temple.

“Thanks. I’m just trying my best every day,” she says sheepishly. 

“Well, I think you’re the best mom in the whole world. Our kids are lucky to have you,” I say and she turns her head smiling. I place a tender kiss to her lips before I bend down and kiss her four months pregnant belly, where our third child securely grows. “Daddy loves you,” I whisper to it. We still don’t know what we’re having this time but either way we’ll love it just as much as its older brother and sister.

“They’re lucky to have such a wonderful father,” she says, her eyes shining and her mouth forming a beautiful smile. She is always beautiful but when she’s pregnant she has that glow about her that fills me with happiness and pride, knowing that I put those babies in there.

“Mommy,” we hear Milo and look toward him.

“What is it baby?” Tris asks.

“We want Pictionary,” he says smiling.

“Okay. How are we going to play?” she asks.

“How about us boys against you girls?” I suggest and they all look at me before the kids yelp out in excitement. 

As we play I watch my kids having fun and enjoying their childhoods. I know how tough things can get. Tris and I had our ups and downs, both in our private lives as in our professional ones, but we always talked to each other and found solutions together.

“Moon?” I ask as I watch my four-year-old son draw a circle on the board.

“No, daddy. Look closer,” he says scowling.

“Is it a ball?” I ask again. He shakes his head vehemently. What the devil is that?

“It’s a chocolate chip cookie,” Tris says excited and Savanah jumps up and down.

“Yeah, mom.”

“Ugh, dad. Pay attention,” my boy chastises me and I chuckle. He might look like me but he is definitely all Tris. She too doesn’t like to lose. “Next time I’ll play with mommy. She gets me,” he says and crosses his arms over his chest pouting. I stifle a laugh, but he did hit home with that comment.

“Apologize to your father this instant,” Tris tells him seriously.

“Babe, it’s fine,” I say.

“No, it’s not. Milo,” she says looking at him. He stubbornly remains silent. “Milo Tobias Eaton, apologize now or I’m going to be very upset,” she says sternly but without raising her voice.

“Sorry,” he says and looks away. I can tell he doesn’t quite mean it or even understands why his mother got upset.

“Milo?” I call him and he looks at me. I can see tears have gathered in his eyes and I motion with my hand for him to come sit with me. He climbs onto the couch and then into my arms. He lays his head on my shoulder and starts sobbing. I look at Tris and I know her heart is breaking, just like mine. Savanah sits next to her mother, concerned about her brother and probably not understanding what is going on. I rock Milo in my arms until he calms down.

“Milo,” Tris says tentatively and reaches out to touch him. He lifts his head a little and looks at her. “Do you know why I got upset?” she asks and he remains silent for a moment, probably trying to figure it out.

“I got angry with daddy for not understanding my picture,” he says. Not really what she asked for, but hey. I know he got upset because of that, but honestly, it was just a circle. That could have been anything.

“That you did. But do you know why I got angry with you?” she asks and he shakes his head. “You hurt your daddy’s feelings just now. I know you want to win, but winning is not the most important thing in life. Sometimes we win and others we lose, but family is the most important thing. Do you love me?” she asks him and he bobs his head. “And do you love your daddy?” she asks again and he bobs his head again. “Just because I’m better at Pictionary than your dad, doesn’t mean you should only play with me the game. Besides, your dad is better at sports than I am and you love baseball. Does this mean when we two play together and your sister plays on daddy’s team you would rather want to play with him than me, just to win a silly game?” she asks him seriously. He thinks for a moment and then shakes his head. He looks down, ashamed, and starts sobbing again. I hold him closer to me and let him cry.

“I’m sorry, daddy,” he says after a while.

“It’s okay, son. Come on, let’s try to beat the girls,” I say trying to cheer him up. He nods his head and then looks at Tris who, while holding Savanah with one arm, didn’t avert her eyes from our son.

“I’m sorry, mommy,” he says. 

“It’s okay, but I hope we don’t have to have this conversation again,” she says and he nods. He gets off my lap and goes to Tris who hugs him tightly and kisses his head. When he lets go of her she wipes his tears away and kisses both his cheeks.

Our game continues for another while until we call it quits and sum up our points. The girls obviously won, but unlike before Milo isn’t as upset anymore. I pick him up and place a kiss to his cheek.

“Next time we’ll beat them,” I say and hold up my hand to high five with him.

“Yes,” he says excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
